


Surf and Sand

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon falls in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf and Sand

He looked out over the beaches, looked out at the adoring masses of star-struck girls, and he had to smile. This sure beat the city life, hands down. He could party all night, surf or just sun all day in a life like this.

Then he saw her. Tana Moon, the hottest reporter.

He'd been crushing on her since he saw her in Metropolis. Knowing she was here, in Hawai'i, was the icing on the cake.

He was pretty sure he was irresistible. It would just be a matter of time before she fell to his charms.


End file.
